1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a display device and fabricating method thereof, and more particular to a flexible display device with touch panel and fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the back light module is replaced by the external light source for displaying in reflective display devices, the consumed energy may be reduced and the reflective display devices are suitable for being used in the portable electronic products. Thus, a touch panel is used in the display device of most portable electronic products for convenience nowadays.
The touch panels widely used within the display devices comprise resistive touch panels, capacitance touch panels and force sensitive touch panels. The resistive touch panel or the capacitance touch panel is disposed on the display surface of the display panel. For the reflective display device, the external light is transmitted into the display panel via the resistive touch panel or the capacitance touch panel and the light reflected by the display panel is also transmitted out of the the display panel via the resistive touch panel or the capacitance touch pane.
However, the transmittance of the resistive touch panel or the capacitance touch panel is only between 80% and 92%, so the brightness of the reflective display device is difficult to promote. Therefore, piezoelectric touch panel disposed under the display panel is used in most of the conventional reflective display devices to prevent the light reflected by the display panel from passing the piezoelectric touch panel, so the light energy loss may be decreased and the displaying brightness of the reflective display devices may also be increased. Nevertheless, since a rigid substrate is used as a carrier for the piezoelectric sensors of the piezoelectric touch panel, the conventional reflective display device with piezoelectric touch panel is unflexible and it is not consistent with the trend of miniaturization and the convenience of carrying of the modern display devices.